Nigthmare
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Nigthmares and secrets....
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

Title: Nightmare.

Part: I

By Lylou

Chris was almost dressed when she listened her beeper in the basement loneliness.

"What are you wearing?"

She smile softly for herself and remembered why she was messed up and half dressed, it had spent two weeks since the first night that they had slept together and she still didn't even have herself habitual to awake accompanied.

But besides, she missed him.

Chris tried to remember when was the last time before Hook that she had slept whit a man…no one after "him"…

A chill raised by her spine when she remembered those days, the sadness, the pain, the rage….and above all, the fear.

But all was different now, she was different…and Hook…

He makes her life better…in the way in which the love would have to be ….not like "him".

Chris was lost in her thoughts and she didn't notice that the number of the message in her beeper wasn't Hook's number.

The elevator doors opened at the first floor and Chris saw the last person she thought that she will be see again in her whole life.

-Hi baby…Do you miss me?

-Danny…..

What are you doing here?

-I have come for you.

-What do you want?

-Nothing …I just…..miss you.

-You must have thought it before.

-Well….I think it now.

-I don't care Danny…look, I don't want to be crude but I have something to do so…

-Well Chris….I will see you later, unless you want to upset me ….and by the way…..you look wonderful.

Danny crouched until her cheek and left a cold and unwanted kiss upon her skin.

Chris felt how the air in the corridor was suddenly frozen when he approached her, she look for other people in the corridor with they….but only saw little Mary in a dark corner, looking sadly to her, she could see Mary moving her lips but she wasn't able to listen the little girl.… but Mary couldn't help her, nobody could help her…she was alone and terrified, again.

-No matter what you think baby, no matter how fast you can run or where you hide….you will always be mine.

She felt the pulse accelerated in the temples and wished to shout, but she couldn't, she only felt a strong hit on her mouth and the metallic taste of the blood by her throat before faint.

Hook awoke suddenly without knowing exactly why….he had listened Chris shouting terrified somewhere, it took him almost five seconds realizing in which was going on.

-Chris…It was only a nightmare.

She looks confessed and still scared, with her eyes wet and searching for someone invisible in the room.

-It's okay…it was just a dream.

-Yes…I…I just need a glass of water.

Before he could say something, Chris left the bed and walked until the washbasin.

She felt how her hands still shook

"Just a dream"

Had spent months from the last nightmare…. And she hadn't had any since she slept with Hook……the water of the glass overflowed in her hands.

She wasn't thirsty, she was scared.

Why a nightmare now….?

And why was Mary on it?

-Chris…are you okay?

-…yes…

She drank without desire and returned to the bed.

Under the warm and safe blankets.

Chris approached to the familiar and lukewarm body next to her, until she felt his soft breath on her air, his arm around her.

Everything was well again.

-What was about?

-What?

-Your nightmare….seemed frightful…

-It was.

-So... tell me about it.

-It's a new treatment Doc?

-Only for special patients.

Chris felt a soft kiss in her forehead, a warm and close one.

Not like "his"

-Just childish fear to the clowns…

-It was not what it seemed, I promised.

-Yeah….now you know my little secret-fear.

Chris felt his smile and approached more to him.

-Sure everything okay.

-Yes….It was just a dream…a dream can't hurt you, right?

-No…nothing is going to hurt you.

She closed her eyes again, and slowly the sleep was caching her again…but this time for first time weeks ago, she didn't think about Hook…she thought about why was Mary in her nightmare….and about Danny….

Mainly, she thought about Danny.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

Title: Nightmare.

Part: II

By Lylou

-How are you doing today Mrs. Druse?

-The arm is killing me again, but the other is well dear.

-Any messages from your ghosts?

From Mary?

-No…maybe it's to early…

-I guess the little ghostly girls loves sleep until midday to.

Chris looked through the window and saw the dark grey sky outside, the autumn had arrived suddenly, last night there was storm and now the streets were humid and cold….the autumn wind blew against the window glass and Chris felt lonely and a bit sad.

-Are you okay Dr Draper?

-….Yes I just…I haven't slept well.

-Dr Hook didn't let you…

-Mrs D.…

-Well, I'm old, not blind.

And even although I was it…

-I dreamed with Mary last night

-And what you dreamed about?

-…Nothing important, just a stupid nightmare….but Mary was there.

-And what was she doing?

-She was trying to say something….. But I couldn't listen to her.

-And what do you think she wants?

-I don't know….maybe isn't Mary, maybe it was just a dream….

-We both know that the little girl in you nightmare was Mary…right?

-Yes…but maybe I want forgot it.

-No you won't, that why you are here.

Tell me about your dream…I will keep you the secret, I promise.

-Maybe after the rounds.

Now I have to go Mrs. D….but thanks you.

-You are welcome.

Hook opened the sleep laboratory door and saw Elmer smelling Lonas lab coat, who was hanging on the wall.

-It isn't very professional young doctor Traff.

-Hook…isn't what you are thinking…

-Well, I really hope it.

-You can't understood it Hook…Lona is killing me.

-Really?

-Yes, she ignores me, or uses to me, or ….

-Elmer….I don't wanna know, really.

-Do you need something Hook?

-Maybe, where is Lona?

-Why do you want her?

-Relax Elmer; I just want to speak with her.

-I don't know…I haven't see her since this morning.

Maybe she is in the rest room.

-Maybe.

Be good Elmer.

Hook walked through the corridor until he saw the last person he wants to see in the world, the disgusting Dr. Stegman.

-Hook…Have you seen Brenda?

-Dr Abelson?

No… I haven't.

-She must be here for….for something

-Have you seen Dr Lona Massingell?

-No.

-It's strange…

-At last I will believe that Kingdom Hospital is really haunted Doctor Hook….

All our doctors are disappearing…. The next will be Doctor Draper, on Boston  
General…

But Hook didn't listen the end of the phrase; he ran towards the door while Stegman saw the doctor running on the waiting room through the door small glass.

"Everybody is crazy here….But I'm not…I'm well, I like me now"

The door opened and Doctor Hook entered on the room.

-Mrs. Druse….

Have you seen Doctor Draper?

-Yes…I saw her before…

What's going on?

-Please…don't make me guess.

-Doctor Draper is in trouble?

-Why do you say that?

-Before…she told me about a horrible nightmare that she had last night…

Why are you here Doctor Hook?

-We can't find Lona and Brenda.

-And you think Chris will be the next?

-I….I can't think.

-Mary…

-What about her?

-Doctor Draper tells me that she had dream with Mary.

-Well…I have to go Mrs D….but If you…

-I will let you know.

-Thanks

Hook left the room and verified his beeper again ….

Nothing.

He continued until the elevator doors…maybe she was down, in his Kingdom…

-Excuse….Are you a doctor here?

Hook looked the man next to him, he was about his age and looks perfectly normal, but there was something weird on him, Hook doesn't know why but thought that already knew him.

-Yes….Can I help you?

-Maybe I'm searching Doctor Christine Draper.

Do you know her?

-Yes….

Can I ask why are you looking for her?

-Sure…I'm Danny Smith.

I'm her boyfriend.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nightmare.

Part: III

By Lylou

Natalie Rickman opened her eyes and felt the head blurred, she felt drugged and didn't remember where she was…but she felt the cold, and the scare.

She saw a woman laying next to her…Dr Massingel.

-Lona?

-Yes….How are you?

-I think I'm fine….

-Dr Abelson is here to, she is okay.

-Where are we?

-I don't know but…seems like the Kingdom hospital but is….old.

-I've been here other times….With Elmer… during one of our studies…..

-You've been here before?

And where are we?

-I can't explain Mrs. Rickman, but it's like another "dimension".

-"Another dimension"?….. Sounds like a "The twilight zone" story…

-I know….I think here everything is possible.

-We have to get out of here.

-Yes Dr Abelson….but how?

-We need help…help from the other side.

-I'm sure that Dr Stegman is looking for us….

-Sure Dr Abelson.

They were in a dark and dusty room, full of shades and very cold and although they hadn't said it at aloud, all of them felt observed by a thousand of invisibles eyes.

Suddenly they could heard shouts of suffering from some near place….but they couldn't listened them clearly, somebody shouted of pain near them and it sounded very familiar….

-Natalie….Did you heard it?

-Yes…..It's Dr Draper.

Dr Hook was drinking on his basement loneliness.

He couldn't remember when he surrounded… No, now he was lying himself again, he remembered it very well … was after speaking with that disgusting Mr Smith, the Chris boyfriend.

He hadn't been able to believe it…It couldn't be possible, Chris, his Chris….It must have a logical explanation….but to late, he had already imagined them together, he would let she explain herself, he would forgive her if it was necessary, he would even move with them two if they wanted, he wasn't a jealous man, well not to much, and even although he was it….he couldn't lose her, now he couldn't live without awaking next to her.

But know all this things didn't change the way he felt now.

He was scared, scared of loose her, scared of having lost her already, scared of have to learn how to live without her again….

And the alcohol seemed a good idea to him, it was of which they had taken last night, when everything was so different, when she was there and his long lonely bed, smelled like Chris, without knowing what going to happen tomorrow….

-"Tomorrow sucks"

Thought while he drunks another drink.

He couldn't find her, he didn't know where to search, but the worst thing, the one that made him felt sick, was this guy…Daniel, Danny or whatever his name was.

It wasn't only that there was something spooky on him, it was the way on which he spoke about Chris, as if she was something of his, as if Chris was his lost puppy and he her master, who could punish she because she had escaped.

A woman like Chris could have the man she wished….Why that guy?

He had thought very much about those scars that Chris have in all her body "a car accident" had said she once, naked and almost sleep under his blankets…he didn't ask twice them but now…..now all was different, his thoughts began scare him, if that guy have hurt her before…maybe he had returned for her, and if it he was reason which he didn't find her?

And If Danny had found her already?

He rose of the ground and decided that it was time to make something useful.

-I've told you…We can't open this door.

-But Dr. Draper is inside, and someone is hurting her.

-We can't know that Mrs Rickman…

-And what the hell do you think is Dr Abelson?

We are here, it's logical to think she is here to!

-Well… everybody calm down.

Nat is right; we have to help Chris…but….

-But what Lona?

You've been here before…Do you remember how to leave?

-Well we just….left.

-How?

-I don't know….just thinking about leave.

-Well that isn't going to work…I'm thinking about leaving the last two hours….

-I was afraid of that.

-Then?

-I think we need help…help from the other side.

-Did you say that Elmer can come in here whatever he wants?

-Yes….more or less.

-Well, I hope that Elmer is missing you….

-My too….

What do you think is happening to Chris?

-…I don't know…But I hope that she will be fine.

The pain scream on the other side of the door had become into sad and weak sobs, they hadn't listened her suffering shouts half and hour ago….now was worse.

They could understand intermingled words and sobs, as if Chris had surrounded finally.

How not?

The had listened the shouts, the blows, the cracks, kicks on the ground, more shouts of pain and following, the silence during distressing minutes in which they were afraid of worse….and now the snobs, as if Chris was a lost and sacred little girl.

And all that just thinking "Will I'm be the next?"

Yes, they really needed help.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

This time I've been evil….you are warned…

Title: Nightmare.

Part: IV

By Lylou

-So… Do you think that they are trapped in the "Old Kingdom"?

-I'm afraid of that, I've been there….with Lona….It wasn't very safe place.

-Do you really know how to calm down the worried people, right Elmer?

-You are not the only one scared here Hook.

-I know…we need your help Elmer.

-But I told you thousands times…I don't know how we arrived to the morgue…I've just…thought about it.

-You will do it again in the precise moment Elmer…but now we need expert help.

-Mrs Druse.?

-Yes, she too…but I was thinking about someone who knows the Old Kingdom very well….

-Mr Rickman.

But he is on the coma, we can't….

-We can and we will Elmer…now look for your dad, we are going to need someone who turn on the MEG.

-Mary!

Little girl!

-She isn't here Peter.

-Antibus….

Where is she?

Is the Dr Hook right?

-I afraid so.

-And what can we do!

-Nothing.

-Nothing!

My wife is there to, right?

-Yes.

-Then don't tell me "nothing".

Why I can't find them, I've search for they in all the Old Kingdom…and I haven't seen they, why?

-Because, there are places only for the deaths…

-Nat is not died, right?

-No…she and the others two are lost in secret place of the Old Kingdom….Dr Draper…she is more lost than anyone…

-How can we help them?

-You just have to think about it.

-"Think about it"

I'm tied to this bed, I can't talk, I can't do anything…I'm afraid you must be more specific.

-I can't ….but I'll be watching your back.

-One more thing…Nat is okay?

-Nobody is okay there Peter.

She didn't want to open her eyes again.

No while she was there.

Chris knew very well what was going to see.

Who was going to see.

In any case, she didn't know even if she could open it again.

She only noticed a sharp and constant pain every time she thought about open them.

Chris could felt the metallic and too familiar taste of the blood in her mouth, and something warm slipping by her face and dripping on which it was her lab coat.

She almost couldn't listen, only a constant humming on her left ear, didn't know even in as of the blows it had been.

It have been a long time since the last time she felt this, the pain, the blood, the scare….the hate, long time since she didn't feel the leather strap upon her wrists against the cold wall, or the blood by her face, or the painful certainty of have more than a multiple fracture in her body...

But she hadn't forgotten it, that was the first time months ago that she cried and the tears burned like the hell in the eyes, perhaps because the blows perhaps no, but she remembered very well how were the tears mixed with her blood, her sorbs of helpless and scared little girl that never had the smaller effect on him, but she knew that the blood dripping slowly and warm from her mouth, always meant that she was still alive.

She slowly opened her eyes… Chris was annoying and nauseous and maybe she had a commotion, but she opened her eyes just to discover that she still was in that horrible and full of shades place.

And "he"….It couldn't be possible…he just can't stay there, making that thing to her, again….it was simply impossible….

Unless she had died without knowing and she would pass all the eternity missing the smell of Hook's after-shave and felling again like a broken dolly in "his" hands, she almost couldn't say his name….Danny, the man she killed.

Now he was there, in front of her, hurting her again….then she had notice that "he" was speaking, speaking with her.

-…right baby?

I will tell you a few things about your "doctor".

Well, now I have your attention again.

I've been speaking with him, he didn't seem to my like he was your type but…you must have seen the guy's face when I told him "I'm Chris boyfriend".

-I don't believe you.

-Baby…Why I would lie to you already?

-Maybe because you are a sadist bastard.

Chris felt the pain of a new slap on her face, but she didn't listen the noise.

-Do you still think this means something Danny?

-Continue speaking baby, perhaps I haven't give you very hard?

-You've give me harder other times.

-Maybe, but I'm here just for a friend and in our deal…you have to be alive…on this way is more funny, true baby?

-I never loved you Danny, and it doesn't matter how strong you tie to me, or how much you hurt me….that will never change.

-We will see it my love…by the way, I've missed you so much…

Do you remember how the sex was baby?

-Unfortunately yes.

He approached to her and touched the smooth and soft skin of her leg, raising slowly under her skirt.

Chris felt a chill on her spine, his hands were cold and rude and she missed Hook and his smooth hands more than never, she tried not vomiting when she felt how he kissed, her blood and his disgusting flavour on her mouth, and for the first time in hours, she shouted again of pure repugnance.

-You killed to me damn bitch, at least you could be more affective, don't you think?

-Yes….I killed you, and I've wish to done it before.

-I'm sure of that….I'm not like you doctor, really?

-Not even in a thousand years.

-Well baby…Do you wanna talk?

We are going to talk about your doctor.

After speak with he I was spying him, you know I was bored and you were unconscious so….I went to that creepy basement where he lives….and he was drinking baby, he was drinking on the ground and thinking about the bitch you are.

-That not true.

-I'm afraid it is honey; yours "checkups" in the elevators had finished forever.

-I know him….I know now he is searching me.

-He will never find you.

-I hate you, and I will hate you the rest of my life.

-It doesn't matter anymore baby, you will be mine the rest of my death, and I will love you every day…

-You don't know what love is.

-You are wrong again baby, love, in our case is just pain.

Chris felt a punch on her mouth and everything fades black.

-How long I've to keep her alive?

-Not very much Danny…but those ladies are only useful if they are alive…just for now.

Anyway…I want taste Dr Draper blood too…and the next time you will go inside…I want to watch.

-Sure…you take me from the hell so you can slap my girl; it's a fair deal Paul.

How about the others?

-We need them too…all the cowboys in the Kingdom have to be occupied searching for theirs girls.

-They can't find us, true?

-Are you afraid of Doctor Hook, Danny?

-No…but I would be funny if he sees what I do with his girl.

-You are right, it will be.

-Yes…but your boss orders are others…that Dr Gotterich isn't very funny, really?

-Not very much…but he lets me see….

By the way Danny….you must.

-I must, what?

-You must be afraid of Doctor Hook, he, the little bitch and the repulsive old woman….can end with all of us.

-How?

-Just…thinking about it.

-It almost an hour ago we didn't listen anything….do you think she is still….live.

-I hope so Lona…We are trapped here and who knows who is on the other side of the door…

-Don't worry, I've told you that Dr. Stegman is searching for us right now….

-Dr. Abelson….how are you felling?

-Well…. why are you two looking at me like that?

-You felt sick?

Maybe unwell?

-No…why..?

He isn't going to come, true?

-No…I don't think Dr Stegman is going to save us Brenda.

-Its okay…sure he is in a very important operating, he is very busy man….he can't just…

-…just to save his girl.

-I don't need to be saved Mrs Rickman.

-Well…I need it.

-How about your young pretender Lona….?

He isn't here too.

Or Dr. Hook….

-You are really nice when you want, true Brenda?

-Mrs Rickman you shouldn't..

-Be quiet please….I'm scared and angry, I don't want listen to you right now.

-Leave her alone Brenda.

-You are not my boss Lona, stop acting like if you where.

-You are right Brenda, I'm not your boss but I will let Natalie to slap you if you don't shut up now.

-Please Dr Massingel…let me.

To be continued….

(Sorry about all the violence, blood and suffering but I just couldn't to resist it, if you like there will be more in the next part, I promise)

….


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

This time I've been more and more evil….you are warned…

Title: Nightmare.

Part: V

By Lylou

-Just relax Elmer…isn't going to hurt you…a lot; it's just like a vaccination…

-Sure that is safe Hook?

-No….but we can't do anything else.

-And Mr. Rickman?

-"I'm agree, just stop talking and prick me before it takes late."

-I'm sure he is agree to Elmer.

You just …..think about going there, okay?…

…So Mrs Druse… What do you thing is happening?

-..I fell some strange power here, it is different than usual…Is eviler, there is someone really bad here…now he is back… they bring him from hell, he is terrible man Dr. Hook…and he wants blood...

-Do you think she is death?

-Listen to me Dr. Hook….. In this world there are things more powerful than love, but death, isn't one of them.

-…It's all my fault.

-Why?

-She was scared…at daybreak…and I thought, I don't know what I thought….and after this guy, Danny here, searching for her…I was angry, angry and scared… but now…

-We are going to find her…we are going to find all of them.

Now put me the damn injection

-Dr Draper…..wake up please…

Please…he is going to come again…please.

Chris opened her eyes slowly, at first she just saw a shadow on the corner…but she listen her anxious voice calling her.

-Mary….

-You have to wake up Dr. Christine…

He is near…please…

-I'm…I'm tied I can't go anywhere…

-Yes you just…

Suddenly the door opened next to her, and her heart almost stops.

Hook, with his lab coat, and his half smile was walking on her direction…

Mary was still on the dark corner, on silence.

Chris barely could saw Hook when he approached to her…but she could listen his voice.

-Seems like you have been bad girl….

-Hook…

Her voice was weak and she felt something warm on her mouth….she was bleeding again…surely she will need stitches …but it doesn't matter anymore, Hook was there, all was over now.

-Help me…

-Why?...You have lied to me.

-No….please…

-Yes…please….and now you want my help….

-I don't understand….my head…

-You, you, you…It's all you care about?

How about me Chris…?

-Why are you doing this to my?…please.

Chris was almost crying again, the head hurts her like the hell and she wasn't able to fell the half of her face….

But the one that hurts her more without a doubt was he….He was angry with her… he wasn't worried or even sacred…just angry.

Maybe Danny was right, maybe Hook didn't want her anymore, perhaps he had believed it.

Chris felt how lonely she was…during all the terrible time that she was been in that hell, she only could think about Hook, about his warm hands, about sleep safe near to him under his blankets …about share the shower with him, his warms and full of desire kisses…now all was over, he didn't love her anymore.

She felt her hearth breaking in a thousand of small pieces…it hurts, it hurts more than any injury or hit ….her eyes filled of tears mixed with her blood again… she can felt the tears across her cheek, almost hurting her, burning her.

-Don't cry now Chris.

-He lied to you…I swear…

-You lied to me too honey.

-No….you have to help me…please….

-I don't know…maybe if you are hurt is because you are nasty girl….

-What?

-Maybe you like it on this way.

-No…

-There is only one way to know it.

Chris was so surprised that almost didn't hurt when she felt the slap.

Almost.

Hook still was next to her, looking like it hadn't happened anything.

She was scared…scared of Hook…suddenly he seems completely like a strange for her …she never thought that Hook was…. like Danny….

-You are not him.

You are not him!

He went near to her…almost touching her skin with his lips….now she was sure…that man, doesn't smells like Hook.

-Yes I'm sweetheart….just I'm angry now.

He was exactly like him…it was the most spooky thing she ever had seen …but he didn't look at her in the way he does.

It wasn't Hook.

-No…you are just a bad copy.

Chris felt his disgusting breath upon her skin and his hands tightening hardly her lips until she saw her own blood on his cold hands.

The pain was insupportable but she remembered that her blood dripping along her mouth, only meant that she were still alive.

-How about that honey?

Do you like the blood?

-He is taller…

She felt a kick on her leg; it would hurt tomorrow, if she had some tomorrow.

-I'm not tired baby….just tell me when you want more.

-He never hits me.

-Well…maybe he must…..

-You are really lucky of being death….

-Do you really think that your Doctor going to save you?

-Know that you are not he, has already save me.

-You will never learn…

You are mine baby.

-You are just a bastard and a zombie….I'm not afraid of you…not anymore.

-You will.

He trowed himself on her and she hit her head with the wall…she saw his face very near to her, this unreal Hooks face, his cold and creepy hands touching her, taking her lab coat…he wasn't Hook, she was repeating it over and over again until she only could felt a regular pain on her head and then she saw little Mary in a dark corner, looking sadly to her, like in her nightmare…. And after that all fades black.

-Paul….what are you doing….?

-Dr. Gotterich…Danny lets me play with his girl while he is out…

-Maybe later, now we have something to do.

-What?

-Those ignorant and bad-mannered doctors from the other side…they are here.

-…bastards…

-Hold your tongue young man….or I will have to take you to the pain room again.

-Yes Dr. Gotterich.

-So….Elmer, do you know where are we?

-Let me say you, that you are funnier when you are in a coma Mr. Rickman.

-Maybe…. but you look sweeter when you are kissing Dr. Massingel on that creepy morgue.

-How do you…?

I've never do something like that…

-No…never….just…yesterday for example.

-You and Lona, Elmer?

I've never fulgurated about it….

-You are really funny too Hook.

-Guys…can we just search our doctors please.

-Sure Mrs Druse…any idea?

This place is really frightening.

-It's Swedenborgian space…we have to hurry because….

-What is that…Does anybody hear it?

-Someone is speaking guys…

-Someone no…that's my wife.

-Peter…

All of them ran following Peter until an old, heavy and locked door…someone was speaking on the other side.

-Please Brenda, stop crying ….you have to understand they…I mean, they are just mans…

- I know that…But why are they have to be so lying….?

-I tell you Brenda…because they are just mans.

-Your girl is really nice Elmer….

-We have to open this door.

-Lona!

Lona!

-Elmer!

We need help!

Mrs Rickman is here too…and Dr Abelson.

-And Dr. Draper?

-…She isn't here.

But she is in this place too. We have listened her.

-We need to open this damn door Hook…Hook?

-…Yes…..just.

-How about like this!

Peter hits the door twice and this give up making a colossal noise…..the room on the other side was dark and full of spider's web …and they saw the woman sitting on the ground.

-Peter!

-Elmer…I thought you weren't missing me.

-How not!

Hook was looking the room, in silence, "she isn't there" …

Maybe he never could find her…maybe she was…thousand of scary images pass before his eyes; she lost, injured, suffering…and his dark life without her….

All he wants was take her from that hell, see her drinking Merlot and smiling on his bed…

He saw Mr. Rickman hugging her wife, and Elmer pathetically trying to hug Lona…love was really something weird and wonderful…

-Dr. Hook…

-Yes Dr Abelson?

-You have save us…Thank you.

And before he could say anything, Brenda was hugging frenetically he, Hook could felt how surprised the rest in the room were looking at him.

-…Dr Abelson…

-I know I've been repulsive sometimes with you…but I'm sorry…you save me…maybe we two, someday could…. get out for dinner or something….

Dr. Hook…are you listening to me?

-No.

-We can't go without Dr. Draper… I heard her in the next room…she was...

-She was what, Nat?

-She was screaming…just a little I'm sure she is fine.

Hook walked until the next room door…it was locked, it hadn't even keyhole…

-You can't go inside Dr. Hook….it's different place.

-…Mary…

Mary honey…it's the Dr. Draper on the other side?

-Yes….but she needs help….he is near…and wants the poor Dr Chris…

-How can I help her Mary…tell me.

-I will carry you to the other side Dr. Hook…but you have to hurry…he is coming….

-All of you can go…sure they won't to stay here more time.

-Actually no…but If you need help with Chris…

-No, just go, I'm going to find her.

-Good luck Dr. Hook.

-Thank you Mrs Druse.

So Mary…take me.

-Give me you hand Dr. Hook…and just think about it…

Hook and Mary disappeared in front of their eyes across the wall…

-Now they are on the other side…

-Do you think it Mrs Druse?

-Yes…But they have to be careful…"he" is coming….

Brenda was looking unhappily the wall, touching anxiously trying to go to the other side.

-You have to come with us too Brenda…

-I won't….I want to go with Dr. Hook…and help him to find Dr. Traper…

-It's Draper, Brenda.

-Whatever…

-Come on Brenda….I thought now you hate all the man.

-I do…

-Doctor Hook is a man too….I guess.

-But he had saved us…

-Maybe Brenda…but Elmer has save us too and I don't want to sleep with him.

-Lona…Elmer isn't like Dr. Hook exactly….

-Believe me…I know that too…

-Hello?... I'm still here Lona…you know what have to do to get out of here…

Do you?

-Yes…we only have to think about it Elmer…

To be continue….


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

This time I've been evil….you are warned…

Title: Nightmare.

Part: VI

By Lylou

She felt that voice again….it sounds remotely familiar to her, sounds like his voice…but it wasn't he….only another sadist way to torture her.

It wasn't Hook.

The pain…the pain have been what have to wake up her…she was felling an intensive and deep pain in her mouth….well….she thoughts that was in her mouth.

But she just couldn't know it anymore, now the only thing she wants, the only damn thing on that she can thought about was to stay alone, she wants to squeeze her legs against her chest and stay here, bleeding and freezing, she couldn't cry more, her left ankle was killing her, the half of her face was hot and swell, her eye was pounding and in pain and she almost couldn't to hear…but all that doesn't matter, anything matters now...he wasn't there, he was angry with her, he wants to left her on that hell, she remembered how Hooks shouted her before, how he hits her… "It wasn't Hook"….she tried to say to herself over and over again…but useless…she just could remember Hook laughing of her suffering, slapping her…"He will never hits you…" her head was blurred and her wrist were bleeding again, she was tired, very tired…she wants to sleep, just close her eyes and sleep forever.

But her body shivered when she saw Hook walking near to her again.

-…No…no more of that, please.

-Chris…Its okay, I'm me…

-…I'll be good girl, I promise….no more hits please.

-No Chris…look at me, I'm Hook…

¿Do you remember me?

-You are not him….I will do whatever you want…but don't be he…not anymore.

Hook neared to her, she was shaking and scared, the blood was falling by her face, and over the remain of her lab coat…she needs help and he needs to stay clear and calm down to could help her….but he was scared, angry, and a hundred of things more…somebody had hurt her, somebody had hits her until making she bleed …she was tied to the wall her ankle looks broken and her lips…her warms lips were beats and purple, she was speaking but he couldn't understood her, she looks broken and destroyed, crying like a little girl …and she was afraid of him.

He felt something similar to vertigo, she was avoiding he, every time he neared to her, she drag far of him.

Her hands were frozen and tight…but she screamed when he touched her skin.

-Don't touch me!

You are not HIM.

-Come on Chris…look at me, I'm Hook, really…

I'm going to take you out of here.

-….No….just leave me alone, please…don't hurt me more.

-I won't hurt you Chris…but we have to hurry…

I'm going to untie you, okay?

-No…I'll be good. Please….whatever you want…I'll be quiet… as you like it…

Her voice sounded like thousands of miles away…but she continued moving away from him, she didn't trust him and he know that he will never forget it, he will never forget Chris scared of him and trying to escape from him while she was tied and hurt…that moment will be his awake nightmare for many years….

-I want him…The real Hook….don't do this to me…

-I'm here Chris…It's over…

-No…

Her eyes closed again and she stops talking…she was unconscious.

Hook untied the leather straps and almost cried when he saws her wrists …he pass his warm hand upon her beat face, her soft neck…she was cold, and she was bleeding on his lab coat, he hugged her for a while, in the dirty and frozen ground, he just couldn't thought about anything else, he just need to hug her, he knows it wasn't way to help anyone, but now she looks like a broken and hurt dolly and she was so cold….her little body, the one he kneed very well….

-Dr. Hook…we have to hurry…he is coming.

Dr. Hook…

He take away his look from Chris injured body for a second, and watched Mary; she was frightened and almost crying near to him.

-Okay Mary…take us out from here.

Hook carried Chris body and walked until the wall, but suddenly he felt some steps on his back.

-Dear Dr….

Finally you are here….she was worried about you….

That scene is so romantic…you carrying "your" girl, trying to save her…

….I'm really bored to death of you….

You know Dr.?

Now leave her on the ground and I'll let you back to your basement.

-You will never have her anymore.

-I take her once…what stops me to take her twice Dr.?

-Me.

-Give me back her….

She is mine!

-Well…now she is free.

-Do you think Chris will be okay Elmer?

-Well…she was…hurt and cold…its difficult to know it but…

-Elmer…we were in the next room, we listened her shouts…and the hits…my God poor Chris...

-Look Lona, I don't know what happened to her…or how all of you arrived to that creepy world….but I'm sure she will be fine…

-Hook it's with her?

-I think…yes.

-Dr Abelson is a little obsessed with Hook…

-Why are you laughing Lona?

-Because… love is something strange and wonderful Elmer.

-Why do you say it…Are you in love?

-I remembered how it used to be…

-So…you don't….

-I…I feel lonely sometimes Elmer…

And I like being with you.

-That's all?

-You are young yet…you don't know anything about love…

-I know it hurts.

-Well…maybe you aren't so young…

-And it's good?

Lona walked near to Elmer and spokes soft and close to him…he could feel her warm breath upon his skin…

-….Depends for what baby….

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Abelson entered into the room followed by Mrs Druse …

-Where is Dr. Hook Lona?

-Don't worry Brenda…you aren't disturbing anything…

-I wasn't worried Elmer…but thanks….now, Where is Dr. Hook?

-He isn't here Brenda.

-I have to speak with you about what happen Dr. Massingel.

-Sure Mrs Druse…come with me please…

-Lona…I wanna go to….Lona wait me …

-Come on Elmer…!

Lona and Mrs Druse walked along the corridor…followed by Elmer.

"-No matter….I will find him by my own way…"

Brenda walked alone on the passage until she turned a corner and founds the last person she wants to see in that moment.

-Brenda….

Where have you been all the day?

-Where I'm been?

And you!

-I was here…doing…things.

-"Doing things"!...

… You leave me to my own luck with those two witches…. ..

Mrs. Rickman wants to slap me!

-What the hell are you talking about Brenda?

-You don't know…!

They were right all the time…. This hospital is haunted!

I've spent the last eight hours in one frightening and dark room with Dr. Massingel and Mrs Rickman.

-Who is Mrs Rickman?

-…Look Steg…do you want something from me?

-You are upset Brenda?

-No but…I'm leaving you.

-You what?

-What you heard…I'm in love with other man.

-You are in love?

-Yes I'm…and he is wonderful…not like you…he had save us!

-I will save you too if I would knee that you…

-…Wasn't here?

-Yes…I mean, No. no of course I've noticed you wasn't here…I told that brainless Hook that you…

Why are you smiling Brenda….

No…you can't…

-Yes…I love him!

…And he loves me.

-Maybe we should talk about this darling…

-Maybe…but now I have to find him.

Sure he is searching for me….

Chris felt it before opened her eyes…something was different…the warm, the smell….all was like being at home finally…better, it was like stay in Hooks bed.

She remembered some weird and frightens images…. And after that she remembered everything, the hits, the blood by her face, Hook….Hook laughing at her, hurting her…and leaving her in that hell…the cold…

Chris scared and opened her eyes abruptly …she recognize Hooks bed immediately…or something very similar to it…and she saw him, sit on the chair next to bed, sleeping with his head laying on the bed.

But she couldn't think clearly, her mouth was hot and pumping, her head was blurred and screaming her to get out of there….so she removed the blankets and slowly went out to the bed.

The first thing she felt was the pain, intensive pain going through her left eye until her ankle…she wished to scream of pain but she didn't, she only wanted to escape from there but Chris could felt how a warm tear crossed her hurtful face.

The second thing she felt….was the cold, the intense cold on her skin and on her bones, the freeze air into her lungs…but she needs to get out of there…

Far away from "him".

Chris looked back for a second, he was still sleeping on the bed…she thought "What if he is …No…you thought that on that terrible room too and remembered what happened…he isn't Hook…"

She dragged slowly by the corridor without looking back.

Ten minutes later she was frozen, tired and dragging her leg…she couldn't walk without felling sick and sail…but over all, she fells dead beat… the head was pumping her and she was scared, she was terrified.

She could feel the bandaging upon her wrists…the careful bandage on her ankle…even the stitches on her face…but she just couldn't think...

On her mind she just could remember "You are mine" and he hurting her more and more…like in the old times, like that night, when she shot him twice….

That night was the last thing she thought about before fall and hit her head with the cold ground.

Hook woke up suddenly…he didn't remember get sleep, he was watching Chris sleeping and now…

He felt a freeze on his spine …she wasn't there.

She wasn't there.

Hooks heart accelerated rapidly….maybe he had come back for Chris…no impossible, Mary told him that she would watch Danny in the old Kingdom…

He wasn't sleep anymore, Hook wakes up and search for Chris, in the kitchen, on the sofa…she just wasn't there…

Hook could felt the fear quickly seizing of him, even, for a minute, he thought that everything had been a dream, that he never had bring her back… that he just had fallen asleep after drinking of more last night…but no, her vanilla smell was there yet, trapped on the covers, he remembered clearly how he bandaged the ankle, the scanner, the smallest stitches that he had give in his entire life, upon her left eyebrow, he remembered felt a chill when he request for a sexual assault test, the infected wounds on her wrists... her lips red-looking and bleeding... Chris body, now cold and rigid...

Hook thought about thousands of scare possibilities and disturbing images while he started to walk along the passage ….

-….Maybe we still can back for those bitches…especially for Dr. Draper…

-Are you unable to hear besides stupid?

The flea bag is watching us!

We lost our opportunity….and it's all your fault Danny!

-My fault!

What is supposed I have to do…!

-How about stop him?

Now I understand why that bitch could kill you…

Danny thrashed Paul and pulled down, he look at him between angry and surprised before raise and speak to Danny…

-This is the last time you do something like this to me….the next time, I will return you to the hell.

It's clear?

-You are not my own….I would do whatever I want.

-You are wrong ….You are mine Danny, and you are here just for one reason…don't you forget about it.

-I don't mind…the only thing who cares here is that….I'm back.

And I'm tired of that crap.

-You can't do it!

-Go to the hell…the flea bag is watching you…not me.

-But you can't destroy all of them by your self…come back Danny…!

-I don't care about the others…I just want Chris…and I know very well what to do….

-You will not even smell she, the damn Dr. wouldn't let you …remembered that in their Kingdom, we are vulnerable…

-She isn't the one who I need to approach …..

She wasn't able to remember what's going on or where she was…she just was freezing and felling the most horrible headache in the world…

But over all, she was scared.

She listened the eco of steps in the corridor, approaching the her and she decided that it wasn't moment to be scared, first she needed to continue alive, she already would have time to be scared later, Chris saw the metallic elevator doors open near from her and without thinking it twice, she crawled painfully until them, while the steps approached to her more and more….

She pushed the button and tranquilized when she saw the doors closing with her inside….she was momentary safe.

Chris could listen the heavy machinery of the elevator working, with her in the ground on the corner and, just for a moment, she could swear that she had listened a voice, like a little girl crying on the ceiling of the elevator…

She was hurt…someone had hurt her, a man, she was almost sure of that, but…she just couldn't remember anything, she needs help.

The elevator doors opened again, silence, there was nobody there, the place looks like an hospital or something similar, she left the elevator as she could and walked leaning on the wall, trying not doing any noise every time she felt her broken ankle.

She had to leave that place, Chris was sure that somebody was following her, the steps that she had listened on that basement maybe he….

She turned the corner and found a man looking very strange at her…he seems a doctor; he was wearing a lab coat and spoke a little bit nervous to her.

-Draper…are you okay?

-…I…Are youa doctor?

-…Of course I'm…

-I need help, please…

There is a guy following me and…

-Sure you are okay?

She looked behind the doctor near to her and saw another man, tall, brown hair, with glasses and a lab coat too…the second man ran until them.

-What is she doing here?

-I don't know, but she needs help…

The oldest doctor started to examine her stomach, her neck…. She could felt clearly that there was something strange in that man…he wasn't very professional, it seemed to her that single thing he was doing, was handling her, like if he had wanted to do it for a long time...

And she knew that she was right when she heard the second man speaking, the young man with glasses.

-Dr Stegman... maybe you shouldn't do this...…

-It's just a patience …for God love Elmer...

-But Dr Hook...

-Dr Hook is not here, and he isn't the only doctor on that hospital…

Besides…if the lovely Dr. Draper needs help….

The doors of the elevator opened again and Chris saw another man with lab coat...

He seemed more nervous than the others two and when the last saw them on the other side of the passage sitting on the ground, he ran along the corridor until where they were ... and without she knowing why; Chris felt how the one of grey-haired hair separate abruptly from her.

Like if he was a boy discovered while was making a prank.

The third man had crouched in the ground next to her, Chris could see how their hands shook a little while he looked for the pulse in her neck, but he was smiling, and no one of the other two mans there had smiled to her.

-You scare me like the hell

Again.

He helped her to rise from the ground, slowly, holding her by the waist, she could felt her smooth and warm hands... almost familiar on the fabric of her pyjama... there was something different in that man.

The way on which he was watching her, as if there wasn't anybody else in that corridor…

But the cute stranger was a man, and she was lost and overwhelmed... and something scared yet….. She needed help; she needed speak with a woman.

Later she would find out who was that stranger who was holding her between his arms as if that were normal one for them.

- Elmer... can you go to look for a blanket for Chris?

-... I... know you?

- .. Yes…very good

You don't remember me?

She saw a sparkle of preoccupation and pain in the dark blue eyes of the stranger, that made her feel guilty.

-You do not worry... everything is well….I promised

Nobody will hurt you here.

But he wasn't smiling anymore, and she could felt the tears behind her eyes without knowing very well why.

-I…I need a Dr?

-I'm a doctor…you are fine, just a little lost and tired…

-I want to speak with a woman.

Please.

Hook could feel perfectly his heart breaking in thousands small pieces, she had spoken to him with that voice of scared little girl again, she was scared of him, was scared of everything...

He wanted to cry, wanted embrace she very hard and sleep next to her during one week, wanted to kiss her in every hurt and say that she was out of danger now, that he never would hurt her...

Hook would give whatever to see Chris smiling, just for a second, he didn't like that, he didn't like awake and discover that she wasn't next to him on the bed... and he realized that from now on, he always would be scared of it.

-Elmer…would you go to find Lona?

-Of course.

-Thank you.

The man with grey-colour hair was still there, looking in silence all the scene, they listen they listened heels on the corridor and Chris saw a woman with lab coat running towards her, followed close by the tall man with the glasses.

-Chris…I'm Lona…everything is okay…

You are at home now.

-Home?

-Yes….you work here…you are a doctor…

Don't you remember?

-I remember…the hits…the blood…the cold.

She felt again the warm touch of Hooks hands upon her thin pyjama while he put the blanket on her shoulders.

And his voice, sweet and familiar…like if she have awaked sometime, maybe in other live, with that sound at midnight

-Don't worry about all that Chris…is over.

-Come with me …I will exanimate you… Okay?

-…And what about he?

-Don't worry Chris I will be with you soon…Lona will take care of you very well.

-You promise it?

-Yes.

The two women walked along the corridor and went into an examination room.

Hook turned to Stegman, who was still there holding him by the neck of his laboratory coat and pulling him against the wall.

-I have seen very well what you were doing… if you touch her again….you will need a doctor, a good doctor, not like you.

It's clear Steg?

-Crystalline.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: That it's my first ff in English, please try to be patient.

This time I've been evil….you are warned…

Title: Nightmare.

Part: VII

By Lylou

-Do you think Chris will be okay Elmer?

-Well…she was…hurt and cold…its difficult to know it but…

-Elmer…we were in the next room, we listened her shouts…and the hits…my God poor Chris...

-Look Lona, I don't know what happened to her…or how all of you arrived to that creepy world….but I'm sure she will be fine…

-Hook it's with her?

-I think…yes.

-Dr Abelson is a little obsessed with Hook…

-Why are you laughing Lona?

-Because… love is something strange and wonderful Elmer.

-Why do you say it…Are you in love?

-I remembered how it used to be…

-So…you don't….

-I…I feel lonely sometimes Elmer…

And I like being with you.

-That's all?

-You are young yet…you don't know anything about love…

-I know it hurts.

-Well…maybe you aren't so young…

-And it's good?

Lona walked near to Elmer and spokes soft and close to him…he could feel her warm breath upon his skin…

-….Depends for what baby….

Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Abelson entered into the room followed by Mrs Druse …

-Where is Dr. Hook Lona?

-Don't worry Brenda…you aren't disturbing anything…

-I wasn't worried Elmer…but thanks….now, Where is Dr. Hook?

-He isn't here Brenda.

-I have to speak with you about what happen Dr. Massingel.

-Sure Mrs Druse…come with me please…

-Lona…I wanna go to….Lona wait me …

-Come on Elmer…!

Lona and Mrs Druse walked along the corridor…followed by Elmer.

"-No matter….I will find him by my own way…"

Brenda walked alone on the passage until she turned a corner and founds the last person she wants to see in that moment.

-Brenda….

Where have you been all the day?

-Where I'm been?

And you!

-I was here…doing…things.

-"Doing things"!...

… You leave me to my own luck with those two witches…. ..

Mrs. Rickman wants to slap me!

-What the hell are you talking about Brenda?

-You don't know…!

They were right all the time…. This hospital is haunted!

I've spent the last eight hours in one frightening and dark room with Dr. Massingel and Mrs Rickman.

-Who is Mrs Rickman?

-…Look Steg…do you want something from me?

-You are upset Brenda?

-No but…I'm leaving you.

-You what?

-What you heard…I'm in love with other man.

-You are in love?

-Yes I'm…and he is wonderful…not like you…he had save us!

-I will save you too if I would knee that you…

-…Wasn't here?

-Yes…I mean, No. no of course I've noticed you wasn't here…I told that brainless Hook that you…

Why are you smiling Brenda….

No…you can't…

-Yes…I love him!

…And he loves me.

-Maybe we should talk about this darling…

-Maybe…but now I have to find him.

Sure he is searching for me….

Chris felt it before opened her eyes…something was different…the warm, the smell….all was like being at home finally…better, it was like stay in Hooks bed.

She remembered some weird and frightens images…. And after that she remembered everything, the hits, the blood by her face, Hook….Hook laughing at her, hurting her…and leaving her in that hell…the cold…

Chris scared and opened her eyes abruptly …she recognize Hooks bed immediately…or something very similar to it…and she saw him, sit on the chair next to bed, sleeping with his head laying on the bed.

But she couldn't think clearly, her mouth was hot and pumping, her head was blurred and screaming her to get out of there….so she removed the blankets and slowly went out to the bed.

The first thing she felt was the pain, intensive pain going through her left eye until her ankle…she wished to scream of pain but she didn't, she only wanted to escape from there but Chris could felt how a warm tear crossed her hurtful face.

The second thing she felt….was the cold, the intense cold on her skin and on her bones, the freeze air into her lungs…but she needs to get out of there…

Far away from "him".

Chris looked back for a second, he was still sleeping on the bed…she thought "What if he is …No…you thought that on that terrible room too and remembered what happened…he isn't Hook…"

She dragged slowly by the corridor without looking back.

Ten minutes later she was frozen, tired and dragging her leg…she couldn't walk without felling sick and sail…but over all, she fells dead beat… the head was pumping her and she was scared, she was terrified.

She could feel the bandaging upon her wrists…the careful bandage on her ankle…even the stitches on her face…but she just couldn't think...

On her mind she just could remember "You are mine" and he hurting her more and more…like in the old times, like that night, when she shot him twice….

That night was the last thing she thought about before fall and hit her head with the cold ground.

Hook woke up suddenly…he didn't remember get sleep, he was watching Chris sleeping and now…

He felt a freeze on his spine …she wasn't there.

She wasn't there.

Hooks heart accelerated rapidly….maybe he had come back for Chris…no impossible, Mary told him that she would watch Danny in the old Kingdom…

He wasn't sleep anymore, Hook wakes up and search for Chris, in the kitchen, on the sofa…she just wasn't there…

Hook could felt the fear quickly seizing of him, even, for a minute, he thought that everything had been a dream, that he never had bring her back… that he just had fallen asleep after drinking of more last night…but no, her vanilla smell was there yet, trapped on the covers, he remembered clearly how he bandaged the ankle, the scanner, the smallest stitches that he had give in his entire life, upon her left eyebrow, he remembered felt a chill when he request for a sexual assault test, the infected wounds on her wrists... her lips red-looking and bleeding... Chris body, now cold and rigid...

Hook thought about thousands of scare possibilities and disturbing images while he started to walk along the passage ….

-….Maybe we still can back for those bitches…especially for Dr. Draper…

-Are you unable to hear besides stupid?

The flea bag is watching us!

We lost our opportunity….and it's all your fault Danny!

-My fault!

What is supposed I have to do…!

-How about stop him?

Now I understand why that bitch could kill you…

Danny thrashed Paul and pulled down, he look at him between angry and surprised before raise and speak to Danny…

-This is the last time you do something like this to me….the next time, I will return you to the hell.

It's clear?

-You are not my own….I would do whatever I want.

-You are wrong ….You are mine Danny, and you are here just for one reason…don't you forget about it.

-I don't mind…the only thing who cares here is that….I'm back.

And I'm tired of that crap.

-You can't do it!

-Go to the hell…the flea bag is watching you…not me.

-But you can't destroy all of them by your self…come back Danny…!

-I don't care about the others…I just want Chris…and I know very well what to do….

-You will not even smell she, the damn Dr. wouldn't let you …remembered that in their Kingdom, we are vulnerable…

-She isn't the one who I need to approach …..

She wasn't able to remember what's going on or where she was…she just was freezing and felling the most horrible headache in the world…

But over all, she was scared.

She listened the eco of steps in the corridor, approaching the her and she decided that it wasn't moment to be scared, first she needed to continue alive, she already would have time to be scared later, Chris saw the metallic elevator doors open near from her and without thinking it twice, she crawled painfully until them, while the steps approached to her more and more….

She pushed the button and tranquilized when she saw the doors closing with her inside….she was momentary safe.

Chris could listen the heavy machinery of the elevator working, with her in the ground on the corner and, just for a moment, she could swear that she had listened a voice, like a little girl crying on the ceiling of the elevator…

She was hurt…someone had hurt her, a man, she was almost sure of that, but…she just couldn't remember anything, she needs help.

The elevator doors opened again, silence, there was nobody there, the place looks like an hospital or something similar, she left the elevator as she could and walked leaning on the wall, trying not doing any noise every time she felt her broken ankle.

She had to leave that place, Chris was sure that somebody was following her, the steps that she had listened on that basement maybe he….

She turned the corner and found a man looking very strange at her…he seems a doctor; he was wearing a lab coat and spoke a little bit nervous to her.

-Draper…are you okay?

-…I…You are a doctor?

-…Of course I'm…

-I need help, please…

There is a guy following me and…

-Sure you are okay?

She looked behind the doctor near to her and saw another man, tall, brown hair, with glasses and a lab coat too…the second man ran until them.

-What is she doing here?

-I don't know, but she needs help…

The oldest doctor started to examine her stomach, her neck…. She could felt clearly that there was something strange in that man…he wasn't very professional, it seemed to her that single thing he was doing, was handling her, like if he had wanted to do it for a long time...

And she knew that she was right when she heard the second man speaking, the young man with glasses.

-Dr Stegman... maybe you shouldn't do this...…

-It's just a patience …for God love Elmer...

-But Dr Hook...

-Dr Hook is not here, and he isn't the only doctor on that hospital…

Besides…if the lovely Dr. Draper needs help….

The doors of the elevator opened again and Chris saw another man with lab coat...

He seemed more nervous than the others two and when the last saw them on the other side of the passage sitting on the ground, he ran along the corridor until where they were ... and without she knowing why; Chris felt how the one of grey-haired hair separate abruptly from her.

Like if he was a boy discovered while was making a prank.

The third man had crouched in the ground next to her, Chris could see how their hands shook a little while he looked for the pulse in her neck, but he was smiling, and no one of the other two mans there had smiled to her.

-You scare me like the hell

Again.

He helped her to rise from the ground, slowly, holding her by the waist, she could felt her smooth and warm hands... almost familiar on the fabric of her pyjama... there was something different in that man.

The way on which he was watching her, as if there wasn't anybody else in that corridor…

But the cute stranger was a man, and she was lost and overwhelmed... and something scared yet….. She needed help; she needed speak with a woman.

Later she would find out who was that stranger who was holding her between his arms as if that were normal one for them.

- Elmer... can you go to look for a blanket for Chris?

-... I... know you?

- .. Yes…very good

You don't remember me?

She saw a sparkle of preoccupation and pain in the dark blue eyes of the stranger, that made her feel guilty.

-You do not worry... everything is well….I promised

Nobody will hurt you here.

But he wasn't smiling anymore, and she could felt the tears behind her eyes without knowing very well why.

-I…I need a Dr?

-I'm a doctor…you are fine, just a little lost and tired…

-I want to speak with a woman.

Please.

Hook could feel perfectly his heart breaking in thousands small pieces, she had spoken to him with that voice of scared little girl again, she was scared of him, was scared of everything...

He wanted to cry, wanted embrace she very hard and sleep next to her during one week, wanted to kiss her in every hurt and say that she was out of danger now, that he never would hurt her...

Hook would give whatever to see Chris smiling, just for a second, he didn't like that, he didn't like awake and discover that she wasn't next to him on the bed... and he realized that from now on, he always would be scared of it.

-Elmer…would you go to find Lona?

-Of course.

-Thank you.

The man with grey-colour hair was still there, looking in silence all the scene, they listen they listened heels on the corridor and Chris saw a woman with lab coat running towards her, followed close by the tall man with the glasses.

-Chris…I'm Lona…everything is okay…

You are at home now.

-Home?

-Yes….you work here…you are a doctor…

Don't you remember?

-I remember…the hits…the blood…the cold.

She felt again the warm touch of Hooks hands upon her thin pyjama while he put the blanket on her shoulders.

And his voice, sweet and familiar…like if she have awaked sometime, maybe in other live, with that sound at midnight

-Don't worry about all that Chris…is over.

-Come with me …I will exanimate you… Okay?

-…And what about he?

-Don't worry Chris I will be with you soon…Lona will care you very well.

-You promise it?

-Yes.

The two women walked along the corridor and went into an examination room.

Hook turned to Stegman, who was still there holding him by the neck of his laboratory coat and pulling him against the wall.

-I have seen very well what you were doing… if you touch her again….you will need a doctor, a good doctor, not like you.

It's clear Steg?

-Crystalline.

-…And your head?

-Yes…all the time.

-Well, all the tests that we have done to you before had given negative so… I supposed that just an aspirin or two will be enough…

-That's all?

An aspirin…

-Well…I'm sure that Dr Hook will examine you enchanted …

-And my memories…

How I…?

-That's more difficult to say…maybe tomorrow, in four hours, two months…

-Or… never?

It could happen?

-In theory…yes, but you amnesia it's just a sequel of your trauma…I'm sure it will pass…

-…And meanwhile…?

I'm alone, I don't know anybody, I don't know in who trust…

-That's not true Chris… you are not alone here…and nobody will hurt you.

-It's easy for you Dr. Massingel… but I'm scared, scared of being alone, scared of being with someone…

-Do you trust me Chris?

-Well… I think I could…Why?

-Doctor Hook… the one with…

-…yes I know who is...

-You can trust him.

-But he is…a man, and I don't know why but mostly… I'm scared of the man.

-I understand it…but if you need help…. He is inoffensive.

-Dou you know him very well?

-I guess… I know him enough to assure that to you.

I think you should sleep here…just this night, if you have another relapse…

-I don't want stay alone….

-I will give you my number...if you need something just call me but…

-But…?

-You should stay with Dr. Hook…He will take care of you better than anybody here.

-Why?

We are… involved or something?

-…Really it's not my business Chris…. I don't know all the details… but he cares about you… a lot.

-And me?

I care about him?

-Yes, you do.

The Lonas beeper sounded and she looked the small screen and smiled.

-Excuse me Chris…I have to leave you.

You will be okay?

-Yes… I'm almost calmed now.

-Well.

Remember my advice…. And call me if you want.

-It's from your husband?

-What?

-The message…you smiled like if you were in love…

-Ohh… no, he isn't my husband… but, he makes me happy.

-I envy you.

-Why?

-Because you can remember how is to felt happy.

I just have a broken ankle and small stitches on my forehead.

-You will remember all Chris… everything is going to be okay.

You are at home now.

-Thank you.

-You are welcome.

-Go…don't make him wait…

Lona smiled again and disappeared by the corridor, Chris was alone in the examination room, sitting in the stretcher and with the blanket even on her shoulders… maybe Dr. Massingel was right, maybe her memories will back tomorrow when she awakes up… but tonight…she was lost.

"He cares about you"

The door opened and Chris saw a woman, with blonde short hair, not really tall, who entered without knocking the door.

-Dr. Draper….

Is Dr. Hook here?

-No…he is with another Doctor…Dr Stegman or something similar, I believe.

-I see… sure he is explaining him the new situation…

-"The new situation"?

-Yes….I'm sure that Steg right now is jealous and angry…but it's definitely…

-Can I ask what?

-Me and Dr. Hook…

I've leave Stegman for Hook…

-What?

-Its difficult for you too…?

I can understand it…you always like him…I can see it but finally…

-You two are … involved?

-More or less….we will, soon.

-I see…

Chris rose as she could and walked slowly until the door, turned the latch and left to the corridor, she was still in pyjama and only with the blanket on her shoulders, but she walked until the waiting room of urgencies and saw the big front glass door.

But she felt a warm and familiar hand on the blanket and turned.

-This is becoming a habit...

Where you went?

-Actually …. I hadn't thought it yet...

-Come with me ... you must be tired …

You haven't slept in two days.

-Are you going to take me to my home?

- Better ... I will take you to mine.

-You are going to stay with me …

And your girlfriend will not get upset?

-My girlfriend …?

No, she will laugh at all this when I tell her.

Come on, there is cold here.

-Do you really live here?

Why are you smiling?

-Because ... it's funny…

-Really? ... Isn't funny to me… I can swear it …

-I know, sorry… It's just …

-Here everybody is like you?

-Like me?

-Yes …I need help and you take me to your "home" and …

-Tomorrow, when you remember everything we are going to laugh a lot about all this …

-So … we are friends?

-… More or less …

-You are smiling again.

-I can't help it.

-….Good, if we know so well …tell me anything about me.

-Are you hungry?

- … Not really.

Why do you never answer my questions?

-That's the deal, I will tell everything you want about Chris Draper … and you will eat something.

- … Okay.

-It's strange Elmer …

I never figured to myself something like that….

-Like Chris "situation"?

-Yes … If you are hurt, you hope that your friends and your family will supported you … but if you are alone …

-But she isn't alone Lona.

-I know …but she thinks it.

-She would have to trust in somebody.

-Yes … but trust Elmer, is difficult … the relations are complex, you know it.

-Yes I know it very good.

Elmer smiled in front of the car door.

-So … are you sure you will be okay?

-Yes … I'm tired and sure that my turtle had missed me.

-Sure.

But if your turtle isn't enough tonight and you want some human company …

-You are at the top of my list.

Thank you for accompany me.

-Every time you want.

Lona approached to him and without knowing exactly why, she gave him a fast kiss in the cheek.

-Good night Elmer.

-Are you sure Mary?

-… yes, he isn't here anymore.

-And where is he now?

-I don't know it …

-It's okay honey…

I hope that bastard will burn in hell.

Again.

-You are upset Mrs. Druse?

-Not with you sweetie

-You don't have to worry Mrs. Druse….

He can't touch her …

-You and Antibus fixed all?

-Yes …he can't touch Dr. Chris

Unless if she wants.

-Why on that way?

-We can't force anybody ... if she wants to be with him, it is just her business

-So …It's like a spell or something?

-Yes.

- I do not believe that will happen …

Why would want Dr. Draper approach to that man?

-It's true ….

I promise, I never could invent a similar story.

-I spilled you the hot tea the first time we meet?

-I'm afraid so.

-Oh my God …

-But I forgive you long time ago …

-I can't believe you ... but if it's true …I'm sorry.

-That exactly what you said then...

-Stop laughing!

It's not funny.

Hook settled in the bed next to her and look at Chris in silence during a moment.

She fells a little bit out of place and avoids his look … all was too strange for one night, she need to rest during a week.

Doesn't matter what she was felling or what she thought she was felling….

There was another woman.

Chris felt sad and depressing …the only man who doesn't scares her

-Are you okay?

-… Yes, just tired.

But I don't think I would be able to sleep …

-Yes you will.

-You girlfriend … lives here too?

-… No, it's a shame, but she has her own place.

-Do you love her?

Sorry … really isn't my business …

-Maybe we should talk about all this tomorrow …

-Maybe …

-Sure that you are fine?

You look … sad

-… I'm not sad … I'm still scared.

Chris could felt his arm slowly surrounding her before realized of what was happening. Without known why, she closed her eyes and supported the head on his shoulder while she felt how his breath was moving her hair.

She will wished don't to do it, don't have felt so well next to him, don't have to breathed his aftershave and his warm... but now it was too late, it was like being finally in home, too much comfortable to go away, to be able to go away …

Chris doesn't know anything about herself, but suddenly she knew that she was in love with that man.

-You don't have to worry now.

Nobody is going to hurt you Chris.

-And you?

-Me … I not going to hurt you …

-I know but … there are many ways to hurt someone.

-What are you talking about?

To be continue …


End file.
